


Damian's Heaven

by Delusional_Lunatic_3791



Category: DCU, Young Justice
Genre: M/M, More shitty poetry, sorry rinxlenfan4ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21945187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delusional_Lunatic_3791/pseuds/Delusional_Lunatic_3791
Summary: A sneak peek into Damian's Heaven.
Relationships: Jon Kent/Damian Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Damian's Heaven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rinxlenfan4ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinxlenfan4ever/gifts).



> This kind of ties into my fic Who Can't Lie? Damian went to Heaven, so I thought I'd give you a look at his Heaven.

_Twined hands_

_Jon twined our hands together. "What do you want to do today?"_

_I shrugged. "Beats me."_

_Jon grinned. "Want to go to the arcade and play a few rounds of Pirates of the Caribbean?"_

_I smiled back at him. "Absolutely."_

_And soft lips_

_Jon's soft lips caressed my earlobe._

_I sighed and leaned into his touch._

_"Want me to stop?" he breathed against my skin._

_"Never," I replied._

_Wedding bands_

_I slid the wedding band onto Jon's finger, admiring the sapphire inlaid in the band._

_It could not come close to the beauty of his perfect eyes._

_"I love you," I whispered._

_Jon beamed as he slid my peridot-inlaid band onto my own finger. "I love you too."_

_Twined hands_

_Jon twined our hands together. "Are you ready?"_

_"Yes," I breathed. "Always."_

_Jon leaned in and kissed me. "I love you."_

_"And I love you," I whispered._

_Far away lands_

_"So." Jon glanced up. "This is the Eiffel Tower, huh?"_

_"Yes." I peered up at it. "Magnificent, is it not?"_

_"I always thought it would be bigger," he remarked._

_I squinted. "I dare you to fly up and touch the top."_

_With castles and ships_

_"You ready?" Jon asked me._

_"Yes." I pressed the button._

_My grandfather's castle, once my home, exploded into nothing but dust and shards of glass._

_Never to be seen again._

_Twined hands_

_I twined our hands together. "Are you ready?"_

_Jon grinned at me. "Always."_

_We jumped into the pool._

_"Cannon ball!" Jon screamed._

_And soft lips_

_Jon's soft lips pressed against mine._

_"What is this for?" I asked._

_Jon pulled away, grinning. "Just because."_

_I reeled him in again._

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry rinxlenfan4ever, both that it took so long and that it's so crappy.


End file.
